Ang Pinakaaabang
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.Romantica. Unang araw ng klase ngunit sabik na si Misaking umuwi.


A/N: Wishness? Unang Filipino JunjouR fanfic. xD Pancit canton para sa makahula kung saang unibersidad ibinase ang fanfic.

**Ang Pinaka-aabang**

_**Oneshot**_

Unang araw ng pangalawang semestre.

Pinagmasdan ni Misaki ang laki ng Unibersidad ng Mitsuhashi bago huminga ng malalim at sinabayan ang alon ng estudyanteng pumpapasok.

Pambihira.

Biyernes.

Sa lahat ng araw upang magsimula ang klase, ginawa pang Biyernes. Malamang alam ng administrasyon na maraming hindi pumapasok sa unang araw ng klase, kasama na mga propesor doon, kaya't ginawa itong Biyernes.

Marami pang nag-aasikaso ng enrollment. Marami ding sabik makita muli ang mga kaibigan. Marami ding estudyanteng gustong malaman kung sino ang mga kaklase nila at mayroon ding iilang propesor na matiyagang pumasok, magtatawag ng attendance sabay alis.

Kung tutuusin, walang kwentang pumasok sa unang araw. Ang mahika nga naman ng Biyernes.

Ni si Misaki, nagdalawang-isip pumasok. Nakaranas siya ng kakaibang langit kagabi kasama si Usami sa kama. Buong umaga, namamaga ang kanyang balakang at pwet.

Nang mapansing medyo mahuhuli ang umagahan, naitanong ni Usami sa kanya, "Ayos ka lang? May kailangan ka ba?"

Mahigpit na ipinigil ni Misaking sumagot 'Bagong pwet lang naman...' Naku, ayaw niyang isipin ang mangyayari.

Ngunit ang tunay na umakit sa kanyang manatili nalang sa kama ay ang init ng katawan ng kanyang kalaguyo. Ang halimuyak ng kanyang shampoo at pampaligo na ngayo'y nakasanayan na ni Misaking bumabalot sa kanyang katauhan. Walang planong bumitaw...

Ang tangning puwersang nagpabangon sa kanya sa kama ay ang alaala ng hirap na pinagdaan niya upang makapasok sa Mitsuhashi at ang pagsasabuhay ng pangarap ng kanyang pinakamamahal niyang kapatid.

Hindi masyadong nasiyahan si Usami sa kanyang disiplina.

"Uwaa—! Usagi-san! Makikita mo pa ako mamaya!" bulalas ni Misaki habang "tinutulungan" ng manunulat na magbihis ng tama.

"Ho—h?" tanong ng nakakatanda. "Baka hindi ako makapaghintay..."

"Ang libog mo talaga!" sagot ng kasama. Nang makita ang itsura ni Usami, namula siya at idinagdag, "Dalawa lang klase ko ngayon. Uuwi akong maaga."

Doon sumaya si Usami. Tumindig siya, binigyan si Misaki ng isang halik sabay tulak papalabas ng pinto.

Sumimangot si Misaki at pinilit ibura ang imahe sa kanyang isipan. Nang may katamaran, tumungo siya sa Departamento ng Ekonomiya para sa unang klase.

Gaya ng inaasahan, tumunganga siya ng isa't kalahating oras kasabay ng dalawampu't mahigit na kataong naghihintay sa isang propesor na masyadong nasarapan sa bakasyon.

Nang may pagaalangan, tumungo si Misaki sa susunod na kalse sa Departamento ng Agham at Sining. Maraming estudyante and nakatambay sa tapat ng bulwagan at nakapagtataka kung tunay ngang pumasok sila upang makipagchikahan sa halip na matuto.

Pumasok si Misaki sa loob ng silid aralan. Tatlong estudyante ang tulog. Dalawa ang nakatanga. Ang isa ay sumasayaw sa musika ng kanyang mp3 player at ang isa ay nagbabasa. Tinabihan niya ang huli.

"Sumi-sempai!"

Ang nagbabasang estudyante ay tumindig. "Misaki! Magkasabay uli klase natin."

Natawa ang nakababatang lalaki. "Oo nga. Pambihira, noh? Biyernes ang unang klase. Wala namang prof!"

Natawa naman si Sumi. "Ganyan talaga. Unang klase mo ba toh?"

"Pangalawa. Pero kanina wala din kaming prof. Hindi dumating... Ikaw? Nagklase ka na?"

"Unang klase ko toh," mahinahong sagot ni Sumi. "Mayroong akong tatlo pa mamayang hapon at nagdadalawang-isip akong pasukan sila."

"Tatlo? Ba't ang dami?"

"Mga majors ko. Third year na'ko diba?"

"Ay...ahaha. Oo nga."

Kalahating oras silang nagdaldalan. Matapos ay tiningnan ni Sumi ang kanyang orasan.

"Pwede na siguro tayong umalis," sabi niya. "Hindi na darating yung prof at nagugutom na ako..."

"Tama," dagdag ni Misaki na walang pag-aalinlangan. "Gusto ko na ding umuwi—"

Napatigil silang dalawa.

Namula si Misaki at nagpumilit magpaumanhin, habang si Sumi naman ay natawa at nagpaalam na may ngiting maluluho ang implikasyon.

Naiwan si Misaking hindi makapagsalita at walang kasama dahil sa inosenteng nasabi at isipang malalaswa. Siguradong sa kalawakan, pinagtatawanan na siya.

Tadhana nga naman.

Noong sandaling yon, nalaman ni Misaki kung bakit nilampasan siya ng maghapong iyon na parang taong nilampasan ang multo. Mistulang ang nais niyang manatili sa kama noong umagang iyon ay nagtagong nag-aabang sa likod ng kanyang isipan at bumigla sa sandaling nakahanap ng oportunidad.

Ngunit nakapagtataka ang kanyang matinding nais na tapusin ang araw.

Dagling umuwi si Misaki at tumalon sa yakap ng kanyang pinakamamahal at pinakamumuhing Usami. Naroon maaari ang kasagutan.

**END**

A/N: I admit, I write Filipino fics in a confusing manner. Please forgive typos. Reading between the lines, if you aren't cross-eyed yet, the concept is quite nice, but I don't have the confidence to translate it!


End file.
